


Stranded in a Storm

by khrG27lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when Eliot and Parker are stuck in the ice cavern.<br/>Warnings: Spoilers for those that haven’t seen Season 4 as of yet. Light cursing from Eliot<br/>Notes: This takes place during the long way down job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded in a Storm

“They would have kept trying, and froze to death right beside him. Especially Hardison” he said in a quiet yet sad voice. _Ah hell Hardison doesn’t have the brain power to do anything this strenuous, nor the means to survive in these conditions, at least not on his own._ He could only imagine what would have happened if it was Hardison and not Parker with him.

_Eliot is digging through their supplies looking for anything that would be useful to use to get out of this cave, while his lover Hardison was pacing around the cave trying to keep his body heat up. “You know Hardison you could be doing something to help, so we can get out of here”_

_“You could have come up here with someone else, but oh no you had to arguing about Nate or Parker coming with you. So who do you drag up here? ME. I’m bloody cold, I feel like my blood is freezing.”_

_“That’s one of the reason’s I’m saying you should help me man, the cold is setting into your suit. The longer we take, the colder you’re going to get. Once we get down the mountain I’ll make sure to heat you up to the point you’ll wish that you were back here in the cold. Now come here and help me Hardison.”_

_“Oh now you’re just talking nasty” he walked over and helped his lover go through the last of the things._

Parker was sub-come to tears, as her feelings began to spill out “They would do the right thing, I want to do the right thing” Parker began climbing up the rope line, until it snapped causing her not only to fall but also but the shortening of the rope. It was inevitable that they would have to leave him behind, she finished covering Alan’s body back up.

“They would have kept trying, and froze to death right beside him. Especially Hardison.” He said in a quiet yet sad voice.

_“Eliot man we got to take him with us, we got to get him back to where he belongs”_

_Eliot nods his head “we’ll do what we can?”_

_“So what’s the plan?”_

_“I’m going to climb up, then you’ll follow, well pull him up and carry him down the mountain”_

_“Alright” Hardison watches as Eliot starts climbing up the rope, until...snap...and he falls back down._

_Eliot gets back up and grabs the line “it snapped” he looks at the line tied around the body “were going to be a little short”_

_Hardison shakes his head “no, we got to take him with us. There has to be a way, come on Eliot think there must be a way that all 3 of get out of here?”_

_“There is no other way man, the line’s to short for all 3 of us”_

_“What about you going up and pulling him up first then you can put the line back down and I climb up last?”_

_“No. Your cold, aren’t you?”Hardison nods his head “that’s the cold setting in, by the time I pull him up, you probably won’t have the strength to climb from the cold already being in your bones. You’ll die here, in the crazy attempt to save someone that already has and then your death is going to be on my conscious.”_

_Hardison felt kind of happy about the fact that Eliot cares about him enough that he would be consciences about him dying. “It just doesn’t feel right. We should be able to do something more, than just leave him here.”_

_“I know, but there’s nothing we can do right now. Once we get back to base camp we can tell someone where to find him, so they can come and get him.”_

_“I still don’t like it”_

Eliot and Parker got into action, making their way out of the snow and ice made abyss that they had been trapped in for who knows how long and back down the mountain, before the cold took them over completely and they were to lose the means to keep going. When they finally made their way below the dead zone of the mountain, “Hardison.”

 _Oh thank god_ tears began to form in the corners of the hacker’s eyes, _I better get a hug when you see me man...it’s the least you can do for making me worry like this._ After seeing his hitter while entering the tent expecting some sort of acknowledgement of worry or emotion, getting a simple smack against his arm.

“Remind me never to get stranded in a snow storm with you”before walking off and leaving him there to ponder that in his own way _._

 _What was that all about?_ Next thing he knew Parker had her arms wrapped around his neck, catching him off guard _well I guess a hug Parker is better than no hug at all._


End file.
